What went wrong!
by DarkSapphireHeart
Summary: Amu is finally moving in with her re-married dad for a year but how could she know what to expect when he said I will be home later
1. Chapter 1: The first Day

~Chapter 1: beggings~

I stumbled out of the car as my dad pushed on the breaks ready to speed off. I got out of the car falling flat onto my face my pink hair fluffing around me. "I'll be home around six!" my dad called as he drove off leaving me home alone. I got up and fixed my hair this was the first time I had seen my dad in years because my parents had got divorced.

He had moved out and bought a new house I had never seen till now. I moved my pink hair from my face and pulled down my black and blue shirt. I finally looked up at the house. It was huge!

I went up and twisted the gold en carved door knob. I slowly opened the door assuming my step mother would be home. The first thing I saw was a large white living room with two sofa's and four extra chairs all plain white. I looked around carefully seeing a small glass table with a purple rose sitting in a clear glass vase.

There was no t.v or lights just a large 20 foot window letting light into the window the light bounced of the white walls causing the whole room to be lighten vibrintly.

I poked in more and saw spiraling stairs leading to the second floor and another room I assumed was the kitchen. I went into the living room and found a note on the coffee table it said:

_Your room is on the third floor, the fourth door on the left_

I took the note and threw it into the trash and ran upstairs. All the walls were plain white and every door was also white. I saw several pictures of family members hung on the walls and famous pictures. I made it to the third floor and stopped at my door.

There was a pink sign on the door with black letters that spelled 'Amu's room'. The door was white like the rest of the doors and the door knob was gold with swirls en carved. I opened the door to my room, my room had baby blue walls and wood floors. My bed was queen size with pink and black covers. I had a bookshelf in the coner filled with all my favorite books.

I had a large closet already stuffed with all my cloths. My dad had put a couple posters on the wall for me and a four foot tall window was placed on the wall beside my bed.

I walked in and looked around I was acually thinking I could get used to this. All my books were in alphibetical order. I picked out the first one witch happened to be The book Theif. I sat down on my new bed and noticed the small table with a clock, anther purple rose, and a note signed by my dad. I set down my book and opened the note

_Dear .Amu_

_It's good you found your room unfortuneatly I was to scared to tell you myself but me and Suzuki have to go on a business trip Suzki's son or in other words your brother will be there to take care of you. I'm sorry sweet heart we won't be back for about a week._

_~I love you_

Tada first chappy I promise the second will be done fast


	2. Chapter 2: What did you expect

Chapter 2: Just what did you expect?

Amu stared at the letter like it was written by a famous rock star or something. _Ahhhh nooo how could this be did he just ditch me here i dont even know who my step brother is anyways what if hes mean?!_

Amu couninued to freak out not noitcing that someone had just walked into the house and called her name a few times.

Amu~POV

"Oh my gosh! Why did he leave me here why? why?!" I was running around in circles in my room then I heard the sound of car keys and a small jingling noise _ahhhh someone broke into the house_ I panicked like crazy running around my room until... "Owwww" something hard came in tact with my face.

"Ah I knew my mother was crazy" the person above me mumbled. "Wha? who? Wait! ahhh! dont kill me!!!" I began running around again trying not hit anything else. "Calm down" The really tall looking person said as he walked out of the room mummbling something about crazy also smething about not being a babysitter, and then dinner?. I stopped in my tracks and followed him to see where the man was going.

I peaked out the door to see him going into the 3'rd room down the hall, on the right. Meaning... he was my.... step brother? I poked my head into the room and looked around, he was laying on the bed with a math text book in his hand and a school bag next to his bed. "Ahem, why are you spying on me?" he suddenly turned his head to look at me.

"Ahem?!!!!" I said in the rudest way possible "Who are you?" I tried to sneer the words but it came out more shy like. "Ugh all you have to know is I'm the one forced to take care of the 3 year old over here" he said pointing straight at me as I looked around trying to figure out what he meant. "What 3 year old?" I asked, then I heard him chuckle. I suddenly realised what he meant "Wha... WHAT?! YOUR M-M-MY STEP BROTHER!!!!" I was freaking out like crazy this couldnt be he was about 17 it looked sure I was 15 but it was still weird that someone that was 2 years older was 'babysitting' me.

"No duh, Your Amu that crazy person that my mother married happened to have you as a daughter and now I apperently have to take care of you as if it should have anything to do with me" He groaned and looked back to his text book. " I will have you know I dont need damn babysitting I'm 15 alright? I dont care how damn old you are but I'm pretty sure I'm fine on my own anyways you look like a complete perverted ass so why would I let you take care of me?" I crossed me arms and stuck my tongue out at him

" Oh so if your going to put it that way maybe I should just not give you dinner tonight" The guy sneered all proud of himself " And so be it I HATE you!" I didn't even have to get to know him to be able to tell him I hated him already. "Fine whatever have fun straving little brat and so you know I have a name its Ikuto you know I-K-U-T-O" he sounded out his name like I was dumb or something. "Oh whatever" I turned around and paced back to my room

Ikuto~ POV

_damnit she already hates me and I just met her this is bad I finally get a damn sister that doesnt have a borhter complex and she hates me!! _I closed my text book with a sigh _Well in a way its a good thing because then maybe there wont be any bad luck wait didnt mother tel me amu almost never talked because of personal reasons from the past?! _I got up and walked down to where her room was it was a pain to set up so at least she better like it.

I walked into the door to see her hitting herself in the head with a pillow... and was she... crying? "Hey Amu look I think this got off to a bad start I was told you had a rough past and to treat you nicely I kinda just assumed you would be a complete brat so I was rude gomen" Ugh that apoligy was just so weird to say I mean I never apologize to anyone why am I starting now? She never answered she only shook and threw a pillow at me "Amu really what are you doing?" I began to walk towards her

"DONT COME NEAR ME!!!!" she screamed as it echoed through the house "Ok look if this is about that I'm really not kidding I'm really sorry" I starting walking towards her again until suddenly she froze up and I stopped in re-action I just felt like I had too. "No... No... Please no..." She whispered I couldnt tell if she was talking to me or not for some reason it felt she was talking to someone else

Amu~ POV

It was back, or in other words she was back

**Hello Amu long time no talk haha so how about it you see that guy over there I've been thinking about it and I think you should try and kill him it would be fun :D**

"No... No... Please no" I whispered to her I wanted her away, out of my life why? Why? everytime I make a new friend or run into someone I might secertly like it ends like this

**Oh amu dont resist really whats the point your just a weak little powerless girl**

"Why... Why... please I cant take it... not again.... please dont hurt anyone" I said this out loud this time so she wouldnt make up something like she couldnt hear me

**Oh dear amu resisting is silly I mean I could just crush your soul into little pieces if you dont obbey**

"What about a trade?" I whispered hoping I could get around having her hurt anyone

**What do you want to trade?**

" I'll give you my soul if you agree to not hurt anyone and just let me live on without a soul" I said that a bit louder, I might be living in nothingness without it but I'd rather that then people getting hurt because of me

**Alright then I'l take your soul but only if you throw your voice in with it will I allow you to live on without hurting anyone of course you should no very well when I take your soul you wont be able to touch anything without feeling sowwrow along with the fact that you wont really be able to experience happeniness only pain, sadness, anger, and dismay will be felt **

"Yes I know this very well but its better then living with knowing I've hurt so many people even if it was unintentional, the best thing is I can forget the past if I just dont let it happen again right?" I talked in a normal voice even if my vocie cracked a bit I was sure of my discision

**Alright then you will wake up in about an hour I just ned some time to take your soul and voice is all Goodnight Amu**

"Yes goodnight Emily" I whispered as my world became a fading world of black, blood stains

Ikuto~ POV

Amu kept talking to her self her words made no sense, truthfully she was scaring me in a way.

"Yes Goodnight Emily" I heard her whisper and then suddenly she let go of the pillow and fell off her bed "Amu! Whats going on?" I ran over to her and grabbed her off the floor I wasnt sure why I was so concerned I just felt bad.

Before I could figure out what was going amu suddenly sat up almost like a robot and turned her head sideways "Haha pitful little girl giving me her soul Ha she had no clue what I meant ah so her voice to very nice oh and look I get to kill to my desire" Suddenly a voice was talking only it seemed nothing like amu

"No damn girl I told you, you will wake up in an hour geez I only have control for an hour thats how long I need damnit amu!" She was suddenly yelling and freaking out "Now for some fun" all of the sudden her eyes turned a dark red and her vocie became deep and low...


End file.
